


Voyeuristic Tendencies 3: Role Reversal

by Darthelwig



Series: Voyeuristic Tendencies [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthelwig/pseuds/Darthelwig
Summary: They wanted Tony to find them like this.





	Voyeuristic Tendencies 3: Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> So... A different take on my Voyeuristic Tendencies series. Hopefully this is enjoyable and not boring. lol

“Voyeuristic Tendencies 3: Role Reversal”

 

By Darthelwig

 

++++

 

Wanda closed her eyes and sighed as Vision stood behind her and ran his hands over her bare back and shoulders. His smooth touch left trails of heat along her skin, and she tipped her head to the side to allow him access to her neck. The feel of his teeth and tongue was distracting, and she forced herself to focus.

 

“He will be here soon, Vis,” she said breathily. “Are you ready?”

 

“Yes. He’s been pacing the halls at night. His feet always seem to carry him past your door, though.” He caressed the flat planes of her stomach and hips before slipping his hand between her legs and cupping the wet heat of her center. He toyed with her, running a finger along her seam but not pushing in, and was rewarded with a shudder.

 

“Fuck. Vision, don’t tease.”

 

“No teasing, Wanda. Get on the bed. I want you on your hands and knees.” He smiled as he watched her get comfortable, moved closer and let his fingertips trail lightly over the curves of her ass as he admired her. “This will give him a lovely view,” he said, voice rough with arousal. It made her shiver. She looked at him over her shoulder and her stomach fluttered at the raw hunger she saw on his face. It never failed. She could feel how wet she was already, slick and hit between her thighs.

 

“He can look, but this...” she stretched, arching her back artfully. “This is all for you, Vis.”

 

She expected a reaction, Vision loved when she offered herself to him, but she was a bit startled by the hungry, almost desperate sound that escaped him as he sank down behind her and pressed his tongue to her needy core. The first touch was electric and she jerked under his steady, firm hands. He gripped her tighter, letting her ride it out, and the bite of pain where his fingers dug into her skin was just enough to drive her over the edge into an unexpectedly fast orgasm.

 

She was probably being too loud, even for what they had planned. She couldn’t bring herself to care.

 

Her arms felt weak, so she rested on the bed, face pressed into the sheets as Vision continued to work her with his talented mouth. She turned her head and caught a glimpse of Tony in her mirror, watching them with glassy eyes and open mouth, and she reached back to brush her fingers over Vision’s forearm, alerting him to their audience.

 

Wanda opened her legs wider, baring herself more fully, growing almost embarrassingly wet. Vision devoured her with even more vigor, and his moans felt like sin against her most sensitive flesh, swollen and aching with need for him. She was writhing, speaking encouragement with every whimper and moan. His tongue was so good, so right, so perfect, but not enough now. She needed more. She couldn’t form the words, just a soft “ _Please_ ” between panting breaths, but he knew.

 

Vision pulled back and slid two fingers into her aching center, and her entire body threatened to collapse from the absolute ecstasy of being filled by him.

 

She found the strength to push back against his hand, driving him deeper, fulfilling her need. She was shaking like a leaf, unaware of anything but the pleasure. The only things that existed were her cunt and the man filling it. Nothing else mattered.

 

And Vision was there to hold her together when she came apart in his arms.

 

Afterwards, she lay there trying to catch her breath, completely drained, and watched in the mirror as Tony closed the door. Vision kissed his way up her back as he let her hips drop to the bed, and she pulled him close and smiled.

 

“It worked,” she said smugly.

 

“It did,” he replied.

 

“Did you enjoy it? Be honest. We don’t have to do this.” She caressed the back of his hand, watched his face reflected in the mirror as he settled behind her.

 

“I enjoyed it very much,” he said, sounding completely sincere. He met her gaze in the mirror and kissed her hair. “We should do this again.”

 

“Maybe after I recover, you animal,” she laughed. “You’ll be the death of me. Look! You’ve already worn me out!” Vision scoffed.

 

“I have satisfied you. And I would do it again, and again, whenever you wish,” he said softly, and she turned over to kiss him.


End file.
